Benefits Indeed
by faery-of-fiction
Summary: Mizuki has started showing up to the Seigaku practices to record Fuji's data. And Tezuka doesn't know what to think about it. Crack! Tezuka&Mizuki pairing


This pairing was a request for a friend and I thought everyone could use some crack pairings in their lives.  
The characters are the creation of Konomi from the Prince of Tennis.  
Comments and critiques are always welcomed!

* * *

He had come around the Seigaku Tennis courts on several occasions. Always to get data, on the elusive Fuji Syuusuke - especially after he was so badly defeated at the prodigy's hands. At first, Tezuka found it slightly amusing, the visitor didn't disrupt practice and his attentions on Fuji made sure that the prodigy was always altering his play style just to screw up the other's data. The fact that Fuji still pretended not to know the other's name or why he was here was also amusing. At first anyway, but slowly Tezuka's tolerance decreased.

Much to his surprise, Tezuka had found that he was actually spending more time watching Mizuki observing their practices than he was. Inui had kindly pointed this out to him and then found himself with several other snickering regulars running laps around the courts.

He didn't know why he was distracted, it's not as if the wavy haired man was ever able to collect any useful data on the one he came to watch. And if a manager from a rival school was suffering from insanity and had a death wish why should he care.

Still Tezuka found himself shifting ever further from his typical viewing spot from within courts until one day he was standing nearly beside the intruder, only the fence between them. He nodded to the other boy who only nfued before making some more marks in his notebook.

A moment of curiosity overcame the normally stoic captain and he found himself wondering what Mizuki's true purpose was in being here. Even he must have noticed by now that he would never gain Fuji's attention nor his true data. "Mizuki." He said loud enough for the other boy to hear but not turning to face him.

"Yes Tezuka?" The voice held arrogance and amusement; it was as infuriating as it was captivating.

"You'll gain nothing from this." He didn't care of Mizuki wasted his time, but it would be a shame to see someone's tennis, on either his or St. Rudolph's team suffer because of this stalker like obsession Mizuki held for the Seigaku's prodigy.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Tezuka…" The cockiness mixed with teasing forced Tezuka to turn his eyes to the other boy. He was standing there, notebook tucked under one arm while the other played with a curl. With a sigh for strength, Tezuka nodded and walked away the echoing nfus following him across the court. He had no time to deal with stubborn rivals when he had stubborn teammates to occupy his time.

And perhaps what Mizuki said was true, because despite his best attempts to ignore the shorter boy, Tezuka always found himself exchanging words with him. Be it a short two-word conversation or a longer one on random opposing teams and the prospects of Nationals. A day of practice no longer passed without some words between, an odd sight considering the captain's quiet tendencies. Of course, Tezuka didn't notice anything odd until Inui pointed this out to Tezuka, even sharing that the number of words exchanged with the St. Rudolph manager now took up 15 of Tezuka's daily allotted word count.

Inui and the majority of the club spent rest of the week enjoying laps.

Later, after practice, Tezuka was wondering just how much Mizuki really was hindering practices now. Perhaps it was Tezuka's distraction with the St. Rudolph manager that was the true problem Either way, he decided that Mizuki had to go, he was no longer amused with his attempts at collecting false data.

He walked out of the clubroom, surprised to see Mizuki still standing out near the courts. Normally he would follow Fuji home, trying to weasel more information out of him. Today, he was leaning against the fence, notebook held in one hand, the other occupied with twisting curls. "Mizuki." Tezuka said walking towards the shorter man.

"Yes Tezuka?" He asked followed by several secretive nfus that did not seem to bode well for the Seigaku captain.

"I've come to ask you to not co-" Before Tezuka could finish his mentally prepared speech asking the other to refrain from watching the practices he found himself pushed back against the fence surrounding the tennis court. "Mizuki! What are you doi-" Shocked at the actions of the rival team's manager he was hardly prepared for lips connecting with his.

After a thorough investigation of the shocked captains mouth with his tongue, and one solid grope of a blue clad ass, Mizuki stepped back and smirked. "And you said there was nothing to gain…" Nfuing to himself the wavy haired boy sauntered off leaving a shocked and blushing captain behind.

For rest of the year, Mizuki remained a staple sight of the Seigaku tennis practices, and Inui wisely kept his findings of an increase in Tezuka blushing around the rival manager away from Tezuka. The only one who didn't seem to realise the danger in making said remarks found himself running laps for rest of the year, too tired to say another word. Nobody really felt sorry for Horio, least of which a nfuing wavy haired boy and a blushing captain.

Fin


End file.
